Pea-nut
Pea-nut is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Pea-nuts can both shoot peas at zombies and block them with its hard shell. It does not shoot two peas together, instead each head takes turns shooting peas. Overview The Pea-nut absorbs 36 bites and its appearance changes upon at 7, 14, 21, 28 bites before being eaten at 36 bites. The Pea-nut fires slower when it reaches its third degrade. * This may be because both heads take turns to fire peas, so when the top head is bitten off, he shoots peas twice as slow. Plant Food Upgrade It is similar to both the Peashooter and the Wall-nut, as it both shoots 60 peas like Peashooter, restores its health and gives itself a hard helmet which lets it resist 72 more bites. Almanac Entry Sun Cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Mediocre Pea-nuts can shoot peas and block zombies. Pea-nut knows that some folks have an aversion to him. He tries to be sensitive to their concerns and give them the space they need. Still, he can't help but miss the good old days - back when he was the most popular nut around. Strategies Pea-nut can both attack and defend. Except for its mediocre recharge, it is a useful plant when you want to combine offense and defense into one plant. But pay attention, because the Pea-nut will shoot slower when it reaches its third degrade. So if you are going to use Pea-nut as your only offensive plant, don't forget to protect them when they are weak. Gallery IMG 4198.png|Pea-nut Almanac Entry. Pea-nut Costume2.png|Pea-nut's costume. PEANUTPACKET.png|Pea-nut's seed packet without sun cost. first striked pea-nut.jpg|Boosted Pea-nut seed packet. ImitatedPeanutzzz.png|Imitater Pea-nut seed packet. PEADEGRADE.jpg|Normal Pea-nut and its three degrades. PPPPPPP.jpg|Pea-nut's Plant Food effect. helmeted peaa-nut.jpg|Pea-nut with a helmet from its Plant Food effect. PeanutStrat1.png|A strategy using Pea-nuts. PeanutAnimationPvZ2.gif.gif|Pea-nut's idle animation with costume Screenshot 2014-07-22-20-35-36.png Pea-nuts in DA Pinata Party.jpg|Pea-nuts in Dark Ages Piñata Party. Peanut Ad.PNG|An ad for the Pea-nut HD peanut2.png|HD Pea-nut Videos Pea-Nut Battle in Endless Zone - Prepare For Dark Ages Part 2 What is Pea Nut??? Yeti 23 07 14 Wild West Day 14 Plants vs Zombies 2 GamePlay Trivia * This is the first premium plant to be added in updates that costs $2.99 while others cost $3.99. * This plant has been added to the store on July 22, 2014. *In the code of the 2.2 update, it was going to be free. After the 2.3 update, it is listed as a premium plant. *It plays a different animation when its top head's gone. **When it is in its second degrade, it will not move. *Its helmet gained from its Plant Food effect may be mistaken for its costume. *The Pea-nut, the Snow Pea, the Flaming Pea and the Ice Queen Pea are the only peashooting plants that are not green. **However, the Snow Pea and the Flaming Pea have a green stem. *Its sun cost, 150 sun, is the combination of Peashooter's sun cost and the Wall-nut's sun cost. **Its recharge, mediocre, is between the recharge rates of the Peashooter and Wall-nut. *Pea-nut and Wall-nut are currently the only plants that have three degrades, making them the plants with the highest number of degrades. *This and Power Lily are currently the only premium plants that do not appear in Plants vs. Zombies. *Wall-nut First Aid works on this plant. * Wall-nut First Aid will not work on this plant if it is in it's second degrade. This may be a bug. *Pea-nut along with Split Pea, Threepeater, and Pea Pod are the only peashooting plants with more than one head. *Pea-nut, along with Pea Pod, are the only peashooting plants without a stem. *If one looks closely, he or she can see that the Pea-nut's top head blinks its eyes more than the bottom head. *Pea-nut is the only peashooting plant that does not have a head that resembles a Peashooter. *This, Hypno-shroom and Starfruit are the only plants that the player can use for free without playing Piñata Parties. **Pea-nut can be used in Night 13, Night 18 and Night 20 in Dark Ages. **It is the only premium plant so far that can be used in a boss level (the Zombot Dark Dragon battle). *It is the first peashooting/defensive plant combination, as well as the first peashooting plant with degrades. * The Pea-nut alternates shooting peas between its two heads. After its second degrade, only the bottom head shoots peas. * For some reason, instead of the Pea-nut's toughness being dark green for plants, it's dark purple for zombies. * When Pea-nut is at its first degrade, there is no animation, other than blinking and shooting peas, but occasionally does his animation at a random rate. For some reason the peanut when a Gargantuar smashes it when it does its Plant food effect it wil not regen its helmet. This may be a bug. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:Long Range Plants